


委员长夫人漫漫长路

by 冉四 (hazel_han)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, 乙女, 小甜饼, 校园日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_han/pseuds/%E5%86%89%E5%9B%9B
Summary: 一个暗恋委员长的少女最终成功抱的美人归的故事
Relationships: 云雀恭弥/真岛叶
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章 初遇与相识

**Author's Note:**

> 是当初写给鸽的
> 
> cp是云雀x原创女主（真岛叶），乙女文，有原著人物出场但是少；
> 
> 主要是甜甜恋爱向，人物OOC锅归我，能接受继续。

“真岛，你不走吗？”同学抬头望向教室里的少女，其它同学都已收拾好了书包准备出门，只有她还坐在位置上侧头望着窗外。

被叫到的少女一愣，转头看向声源处，姣好的面庞扬起笑容，“我想收拾完那些书再走，你们先走吧。”

“哦，你别待太晚了。”青春的少年们总是迫不及待离开教室，没多久就变得空荡荡的仅剩她一人。

“嗯～”真岛叶伸了个懒腰，习惯性捋了捋自己如海藻般茂密柔顺的长发，站起身来又望向窗外。

她自然不是如中二期的少年般凝望天空思考人生，那双美丽的杏仁眼追随的视线中心，正是那个意气勃发的少年。

云雀恭弥，并盛中学的风纪委员长。

云雀正站在校门口看着学生们逐步离开，有些胆大的会向他点头示意，有些则悄悄避开他，他倒是不在意这些，仿佛感应到什么，他突然抬头向身后的教学楼望去。

也许是自己的眼神太过炽热，不知为什么云雀也抬头望向这里，二人的视线遥遥相望，真岛心里一惊，反射性想往后退一步，又强硬让自己镇定下来，露出和善友好的笑容，微微点头示意，也不管对方是否能够看见，接着让自己平缓的离开窗边，直到再也看不见那人身形。

“居然被发现了…”真岛这才猛地蹲下，有些害羞的捂住自己的脸，“应该没有事吧，隔的这么远，应该不知道是我吧…”她轻声喃喃道，漏在外面的耳朵微微泛红，好一会儿才平静下来，又不自觉的想到刚刚一直注视着的少年。

是那般强大且美好…

随着思绪的飘散，记忆又回到了那天。

“真岛，你把这个给3桌的客人。”糕点师从窗口递出一个甜点，是这家店最拿手的甜甜圈，小巧外形上淋着金黄可口的酱汁，看起来令人食欲大开。

“好的。”真岛叶小心的接过盘子，迈步向客人走去，等到桌前才发现是老熟人，“哎呀，京子，小花，原来是你们呀。”两个年轻可爱的客人赫然是真岛隔壁班的同学笹川京子和黑川花，而她们的结识也正是因为这家店的存在。

香甜软糯的糕点的魅力又有哪个女生能够抗拒呢？

“嘻嘻，小叶太认真工作了，就没有去打扰啦。”京子娇笑着，“我们进来的时候你正在专心致志的给客人点单呢，那副认真介绍的样子让人恨不得把所有甜点都点一遍。”

“你这家伙根本只是想吃吧，”真岛也笑起来，“好啊，你居然故意取笑我。”她故意伸手要去捏京子的脸，“看我来惩罚你。”，“哎呀，我错了嘛。”京子微蹙眉头，一副无辜扮相要躲开真岛的魔爪。

真岛本就没准备用力，京子微微侧头便让手从脸颊滑过，见状她又变动了手指方向，终是碰到了对方软萌柔滑的脸蛋，轻轻扯了扯以示不满，同时心中暗暗感慨，不愧是并盛校花，手感超级好呀。

“京子说的也没错啊，小叶你工作起来好认真啊，明明在学校还担任着图书委员，忙得过来吗？”黑川花在一旁无奈的看着两人打闹，“明明已经是中学生了，还这么调皮。”

她一只手撑着脸，边用叉子品尝着甜甜圈，“嗯，这家的甜品还是这么好吃。”难得的露出满足的笑容。

“中学生又不算成年人，倒是阿花你太严肃啦，明明长的那么好看，要多笑笑呀。”真岛望向黑川，“图书委员听起来麻烦其实只要整理一些书籍就好了，不算很忙的。”

京子也打趣着，“对吧对吧，小叶和我说的一样啊，阿花你就是要多笑笑，这样还会有男生给你塞情书哦。”

“得了吧，我最讨厌小孩子了，”仿佛想到什么，黑川打了个冷颤，“中学生的男生也还是小屁孩啊。”她满脸嫌弃的说着，于是少女们的话题又扯到同龄的男生们上去了。

“对了，最近那个沢田怎么样，他不是…”真岛好奇的问着，话没说完就听见“叮铃”的声音。

“叮铃～”有人推开了门，触动了上面挂着的风铃，“哎呀有客人来了，我先过去了，你们好好吃吧。”真岛仿佛被风铃唤醒，有点羞愧自己竟在工作时间和朋友聊了起来，她这样说完，就要转身向那边走去，却又猛地停住脚步。

只见几个穿着流里流气的小混混，来者不善的肆意打量着这家店，“喂喂，”领头着扛着一根棒球棍，“怎么没有服务员小姐过来服务啊，就是那种说着，主人欢迎回家呀～”自顾自的说着，说到后面甚至把自己和同伴逗笑。

周围的客人见状也窃窃私语起来，“小叶…”京子有些担忧的拽住了真岛的衣角，轻声说着，“不要过去。”“没事的，”真岛拍了拍她的手，安抚着她，“也许只是要吃东西呢。”这话说出来她自己都不信。

“客人们，很抱歉这里没有那种服务，只是一家普通的咖啡店而已，如果想吃糕点的话倒是有的。”真岛走上前去，尽量让自己保持着客套而商业的笑容。

“哇，搞什么嘛，居然连这种服务也没有，那这家店也太垃圾了吧。”混混冷笑着，带着猥亵目光上下打量着真岛，“倒是服务员小姐你长的很标致嘛，在这样一家废物店工作真是屈才了。”

这话说的实在没有道理，“菲莎莉”甜品店可是在这条竞争激烈的商业街上都数一数二的存在，颇受周边人士的欢迎呢。

“如果客人们不是来品尝东西的话，可否请你们离开呢？”真岛虽忍受着对方的打量，内心怒气直线上升，她不是什么软性子，只是怕闹大了让对方整天如苍蝇般围在门口影响店里生意。“如果再不出去的话，我就报警了。”

“服务员小姐干嘛这么凶嘛，我们又没干什么。”混混无赖的说着，店里已经有些人收拾东西准备离开了，他们倒也没堵着不让出门，只是故意挤挤碰撞，再看着对方胆小隐忍的样子从而获得乐趣。

况且他们也就是街头小混混，确实对警察还是有些畏惧的，只是如果对方这样做，势必会引得他们的报复，因此两方人都心知肚明，不会轻易选择那步。

客人逐渐流失，本来想进来的客人也碍于内部情况而选择了退避，真岛紧皱眉头，觉得这样僵持下去也不是办法，只能选择退让，“我想你们也不希望有路人看见报警吧，有什么要交谈的不如去后门详说。”

真岛自认在这打工那么久，已经看清了这类事情，这些小混混们都是无利不图早的恶心苍蝇，没有一个契机是不会轻易凑过来的，必然是有哪家店嫉妒这里的生意了。

其实这样反而更好对付，商人毕竟都是利益至上的。真岛带头走向后门处，心中冷静分析着，咖啡店的后门恰好在旁边巷子的转角，不会过于偏僻，但也方便躲开客人视线处理厨余垃圾，只是对于现在这种情况，真岛倒是希望它是个直达长巷。

“小叶！”京子震惊的想上去拉住真岛，但是被黑川阻挡了，“京子，不要过去，你过去也没有用，”黑川的嘴巴一向那样犀利，但是现在也难得的带上一点焦虑，“我们去找帮手来救小叶吧。”于是二人坚定下来，争分夺秒的冲出门去。

对真岛来说，最好是有个人来狠狠把这些混混们揍一顿，他们不是信奉实力至上嘛，这样的想法在脑中闪过，又放弃了，但是那股残余的狠劲仍影响着大脑。

真岛一向讨厌这类人，整天无所事事在街上游荡，只知道欺软怕硬，享受着占了绅士丁点便宜就满足的恶心的快感，简直是一群苍蝇。于是眼中是藏不住的嫌弃和厌恶，只是当她到达后门转过头来，脸上又恢复了平静。

“说吧，是哪家店派你们来的，你们的要求是什么。”真岛倚着墙，尽量让自己显得从容，只是毕竟是面对四个人，内心还是会有些紧张。

“哪家店什么的，哪有这种事。”混混避重就轻的躲开话题，“我们就是普通的想来享受服务啊，为什么服务员小姐这么抗拒呢。”

“难道说，服务员小姐还以貌取人的吗？哎呀呀，好难受啊。”混混戏精上身般演着，真岛冷眼旁观，心中想着应对方法，“如果你真是普通的看不过这家店的生意的话，就不会跟着我来这里商量了。”

“既然会过来，说明也是有所图吧，”真岛浅笑着，“不用扯开话题了，直说吧，你们雇主想要做什么。”其实就是嫉妒我们生意呗，或者要秘方，或者希望涨价什么的，她心中这样想着，目前看起来好像在讲废话，其实是为了拖延时间。

店里老板恰好出门不在，收银小姐又是胆小靠不上的，糕点师窝在厨房里不为所动，如果要解决的话，只能找其它人来把他们赶走，而这种人必须是有些威迫力的，否则他们还会有下次，但是又不能是警察。

所以要靠你们了，京子，阿花…

心中思绪万千，不过才转瞬之间。“为什么服务员小姐不信呢？我们真的只是想过来享受服务的呀～”这样说着，手却不老实的抬起想要抚摸真岛的脸，“不是说顾客就是上帝吗？服务员小姐不给我们好好服务下吗？”

手还没碰到便被狠狠打掉，真岛终于露出了真实情绪，“真是恶心，被你这种人的手碰到想必皮肤也会溃烂掉吧。”恶言毫不犹豫的吐出，真岛却浑然不惧，她的余光已经瞥见有人从转角里走了过来。

“你小子！！”骤然被猛地拍掉手，混混顿时发起飙来，眼看就要扬起棒球棍砸下来，惊得真岛下意识双臂交叉护住头部，于此同时听见一个冷冽的声音响起：“群聚，违反风纪，威胁本校学生…咬杀！”

混混们惊觉，转过身去看向来人，竟然是并盛风纪委员长云雀。

云雀恭弥，以精致外表相反的是个战斗狂暴分子，可以说整个并盛或大或小的混混都被他教训过，只是这种煞神怎么会出现在这里？混混们互相望了望，眼中是抑不住的惊恐，于是只能咬咬牙先下手为强，向云雀冲去。

云雀也向这边冲来，不知道藏在哪里的浮萍拐突然出现紧握在手中，一个蹲身躲过混混一拳后成功近身，再将手中武器狠狠上送，直接将对方震的头晕目眩倒在地上。

他没有停住攻击，击晕一人后又是一记高抬回旋踢，将刚刚冲到后方的混混踢飞，接着又闪过敌人挥来的棒球棒，被惯性带动的混混浑身都是破绽，于是又是近身一击…

真岛震惊的看着这个人的独场秀，他的动作行云流水，不过眨眼所有混混都倒地不起，完全秒杀！这是武力值之间绝对的差距。这样的事情是真实存在的吗？

虽然知道委员长很厉害，但这还是第一次看到对方打斗过程，也不知道京子她们是怎么请动他的，还以为会找一些大人之类的。

“云…云雀学长，谢谢您。”吃惊归吃惊，道谢还是必要的，真岛认真的向对方鞠躬，以示自己敬意，再抬起头来眼中仍充满了感激之情。

云雀恭弥不以为意，刚刚他在附近巡逻，便见到了有两个并盛学生找他求救，他不是什么乐于助人的好心人，但是群聚与威胁本校学生的罪名就够他们被咬杀了。

等所有混混倒地后，他才注意到那个女生具体模样，刚刚听到她的话还以为是个性格火爆的，但是看到人后才发现对方是乖巧型。

那双湿漉漉的眼睛让他突然想到云豆，不知道那头如海藻的头发是不是和云豆一样好摸。这样的想法转瞬而过，没有泛起丝毫波澜，“你要是违反风纪，一样咬杀。”

刚刚见识了对方的强大，被这样说着真岛心里一惊，但脸上不做声色，“嗯嗯，我会好好遵守的。”说完就目送云雀离开，然后才彻底放松下来。

“好强啊…”这样轻声嘟囔，脑中又浮现对方刚刚的神采，她的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上也有点泛红，只是视线触及地上躺尸的混混们，瞬间冷下脸来，“哼，臭虫。”这样嘲讽完后又走进后门，无论方法怎样，但好歹是解决了这个事件，想必他们下次也不敢过来了。

当然后来好好安抚京子以及被阿花批评强扯能又是后话了，只是那个强大而帅气的形象却是深深的刻在了她的心里。

从回忆中脱离出来，真岛看着已经不早的天色，有些震惊自己居然又发了这么久的呆。于是急急忙忙收拾东西，同时也羞涩的吐槽自己，这是被美色误人啊美色误人。

心底悄悄这样说着，脸上又不自觉的露出甜甜的微笑。

校门口站着的云雀看见已经没有什么学生，这才转身离开，不知道想到什么似的，嘴角微微勾起，“呵，小动物。”


	2. (2)日常与互动

“呼——”真岛长呼一口气，紧张的伸出头打探着附近情况，手不自觉的抓紧了袋子，然后才下了决心大步踏出去…

不用惊慌，这并不是在干什么违法犯纪的事。真岛只是想把手中的甜甜圈放在会议室门口而已。

自上次被云雀恭弥救过后，真岛便一直想要做些什么答谢对方，又迫于委员长的压力不敢近身，思来想去，只能把店里的甜甜圈送了出去，或许是那点女孩子的羞涩，没有附信说明，而是装成外卖的样子摆放在会议室门口。

风纪委员们经常使用会议室，她已经事先探查过了，没多久他们就会来这里，所以也不担心没被发现而惹虫之类的。

说是这样说，但是万一他们突然提前来了呢？真岛还是十分紧张，因此便有了上述那副模样。

将袋子好好放在门边平台上，左右看看没有人影的样子又连忙逃走了。“真是的，也不知道自己在紧张什么…”这样囔囔着，却没停止步伐，因此也没注意到身后拐角慢慢走出的身影。

等到已经离开这层楼，才正式放松下来，“不知道他吃不吃甜品呢，不过这个可是店里最拿手的东西诶，”真岛又突然担忧起来，“但是好像男生不怎么喜欢吃甜食吧…”，这样思考着，又惊道，“要是他觉得是别人要恶作剧然后不吃怎么办。”仿佛能看见甜甜圈盒被扔进垃圾桶里的样子，真岛又焦虑的捋了捋自己头发。

“算了算了，不想了…送都送出去了，”真岛停住了缠绕头发的手指“而且这只是答谢礼而已，又不是，又不是…”巧克力…不知道为什么会想到这个词，真岛的脸咻的通红起来，同时控制不住的又想起那个人利落帅气的身影，只能捂着自己的脸让自己冷静。

“嗯？”从角落里走出来的正是云雀，他看到真岛匆匆离开的背景，又看见放在平台上的袋子，拆开袋子后看到了一盒甜甜圈。

菲莎莉的甜甜圈确实很火，连他都偶然几次在风纪委员们交谈中听到提起过，只是他从没去碰过这种甜腻腻的东西。

盒子里的甜甜圈被摆放的非常好看，发散出黏糯清香的气息，倒是没有像以往见过的糕点那般让人觉得油腻，云雀动了动手指，拿出一块细细品尝着，良久才吐出几个字，“还行。”

虽然是这样吝啬的评价，但是很认真的把它吃完了。

“云雀，云雀。”有微弱的声音响起，一只黄色小鸟不知道从哪里飞出来停在云雀的肩膀上，还不听叫唤着云雀的名字，随即又飞到他的手指上，扇动着翅膀示意想要吃这个糕点。

见到云豆，云雀难得的柔软了眉眼，若是让其他人看到想必会大吃一惊，那个煞神居然也有这么柔情的一幕。

看见云豆的动作，云雀自然的又拿出一块甜甜圈，掰成小块喂给它，它欢快的扇了扇翅膀，“云雀，云雀。”这样叫了几声仿佛在表达感谢，之后又低头啄食了起来。

待手中掰下的小块吃完，又贪心的再次要求着更多，如此往复几次，已经是吃了比平时食量更大的份，肚子也撑的圆鼓鼓的，云雀这才强制止住了它的索求，云豆也知道云雀是为它好，只是难免有些失落，连叫唤云雀名字都没那么欢快了。

看云豆这么喜爱手中的甜甜圈，云雀恭弥若有所思着。

——

又是一日午休下课，真岛带着便当盒来到天台上，以往一同与她一起吃饭的朋友请了病假，于是只好一个人找地方吃饭，恰好今天天气不错，微风拂过也让人觉得舒坦，于是便选中了天台来午休。

自上次给云雀恭弥送了甜甜圈后，不知道是被风纪委员们分了还是怎样，后来去看时盒子确实已经空了，见这种行为没有被明令禁止，于是又频繁的送了几次甜甜圈，之后干脆当成对方的饭后甜点了。

送了这么多次，总会有机会被云雀学长吃到吧…抱着这种想法，今天的真岛自然又带了一盒在身边，只等待会吃过饭后就悄悄送去。

“今天的云，真好看…”真岛的饭量不大，不一会儿就把便当吃光了，于是又倚靠着墙壁休息，看着天空渐渐出了神。

今天天气确实很好，暖暖的太阳照射着，有微风吹过便不觉得炎热，洁白无瑕的云在天空自由自在的飘着，又缓缓变动着样子，让人想伸手触碰看看是否像棉花糖一般的柔软触感。

“唧唧，唧唧。”突然有鸟叫声在耳边响起，真岛回过神来向声源看去，是一只毛绒绒圆滚滚的黄色小鸟，黑豆般的小眼睛水润的盯着她，小翅膀扇动着，在装着甜品的袋子附近飞来飞去。

“好可爱的小鸟啊，”真岛惊呼，又不敢大声说话怕惊动了它，却见这个小鸟仿佛有灵智般，很亲近的围簇在她身边。

“你想吃这个吗？”看着小鸟的动作，真岛指了指甜品袋子，里面放着的是待会准备给风纪委员们的，小小犹豫了一下，又释然的解开袋子。

“虽然是要给风纪委员他们的，但是少一块也没关系的，况且你这么可爱。”真岛笑着，“谁能忍心不给你吃甜点呢。”她一向喜欢小动物，尤其它又这么可爱，在那双圆眼睛的默默恳求下，心都要软了。

真岛将甜甜圈掰成小块，小心的放在地上看着它吃，看对方专心致志吃的样子，又缓缓地伸出手指，试探性的轻触它的毛发，见它完全没有抗拒的神情，这才大胆的用手摸了一把，果然如想象的一样顺滑手感。

小鸟没有在意真岛的手指，认真的吃着那块糕点，仿佛是习惯了来自人类的抚摸，“是家养的吗？你的主人是谁呢？”这样自言自语着，并没有期待得到回答，却见小鸟突然扇了扇翅膀，叫了起来，“云雀，云雀。”

小鸟的声音像幼小的孩子般带着稚嫩，它会说人话已经够惊人了，从品种上看怎么也不像鹦鹉，而它说出的内容更是惊人。

“云雀…哪个云雀？”真岛呆愣住了，突然见一个身影从平台上面跳了下来带来一块投影，干净利落的身影，穿着并盛的校服，她的视线顺着腿部逐渐向上，直到看到那张脸——云雀恭弥。

真岛还有什么不明白的呢，这个可爱小鸟居然是云雀学长的宠物。也不知道云雀学长在这上面躺了多久了，自己刚才的自言自语又被听到了多少。

那么自己刚刚说漏嘴的真相——一直以来是自己在送糕点，而不是外卖的事情又，有没有被发现？

明明不是恶作剧，但真岛就感觉像做了亏心事般，心虚的不行，她连忙从地上坐起来，又快速整理了下自己的仪表，这才装作镇定平静的样子，“云雀学长午安，”她有些不自然的捋了捋自己头发，以掩饰自己内心的慌乱。

“云豆。”她听见那个好听的男声说道，“回来。”原来叫云豆吗？像豆子一样的小眼睛，倒很符合它的形象呢。真岛微垂眉眼，

没有去看对方样子，思绪有点漫游起来。

“这段时间的糕点是你送的？哇哦，胆子很大嘛。”云雀说着，听到这话的真岛反而镇定下来，“哪有，这都是为了答谢学长的谢礼。”她露出一个得体的微笑，明明刚刚还紧张的要死，现在却一下子冷静下来了。

“上次还没有好好感谢学长，这里又没有什么拿得出手的，思来想去还是决定送甜品了，希望学长喜欢。”真岛这才缓缓抬起头直视对方。

云雀没有什么表情，那双狭长的凤眼微眯了下，又偏头看向已经停留在肩膀上的云豆，“那个甜点，云豆很喜欢。”

“但是太甜了。”云雀不紧不慢的说着，却让真岛的心跟着上下起伏，刚刚还放松的身形又绷紧了。

“对它不好，之后要少点糖。”最后这句话说出，又让真岛高高扬起的心猛地坠落，她吃惊的望向云雀，更是微缩了瞳孔，因为她看见，对方真用手指顺着云豆的毛发，嘴角轻勾着。

云雀恭弥居然笑了。

一直以来拥有出众外表的云雀都是少女们闲余时的话题，她们或多或少的都仰慕着对方的强大和外表的俊美，更多是在悄悄讨论着对方会不会笑。

无论在学校待过多久的学生，好像从未见他笑过，即使是经常在身边跟随的风纪委员们，但是现在真岛却看到对方笑了，而且如她想象过的截然相反，是那般温柔，宛如冰山化开，又仿佛雪莲绽放，该用怎样的词语来形容那样珍惜的美呢？

真岛用手背遮挡住脸，又微微低头躲开视线，她一直以来能在他人面前保持平静镇定的能力好像失效了。真岛心中这样想着，又强制自己冷静下来回答对方“好的…”。

微弱的声音从喉间挤出，险些带着颤抖，云雀这样说着，是不是意味着以后都能直接送甜甜圈了呢。

“叮铃铃…”突然的上课铃声惊醒了真岛，不知不觉已经到了这个时间点了，“哎呀，我要去上课了，那么云雀学长我先告辞了。”作为一向乖巧懂事的好学生，真岛从未上课迟到过，于是她迅速收敛了那萌动的心思，慌张的提起地上的便当盒，便向教室冲去。

“那盒甜甜圈就都给学长你了。”伴随这句话，少女的身影也消失在天台上。

云雀拿起那个袋子，捻出一块甜甜圈也吃了起来。

——

又是一段时日，那天的事情仿佛只是生活的小插曲，至少平时在学校相遇的两人依旧是之前恭敬疏远模样，只是突然有一天，从来只是在菲莎莉门口路过的委员长竟进来休憩，还点了一份甜甜圈喂起了身边的云豆。

而本在店不远巷子里蠢蠢欲动意图报复的小混混们看到这种情况也只能收敛心思远离开来。

当然这些真岛都毫不知情，对她来说，最大的收获，大概是与委员长的距离近了一些吧…


	3. (3)云之战

天色已经暗了，并盛中学又陷入了安静中，同学们都早已离开，在黑漆漆的教室里，桌上趴着一个少女，她闭眼安详的睡着，随即那双浓密的长睫毛缓缓颤动，再睁开了眼。

舒服的睡了一觉的真岛眼睛还是通红的，小小打了个哈欠带着朦胧的水汽，“几点钟了？”她揉揉眼睛望向黑板上方，冰冷的指针敬业的走动着，已经是深夜十点了。

“？？！”于是猛然惊起，怎么会这么晚了！明明只是放学想趴在桌上休息一会！她有些焦虑的捋了捋头发，马上要考试了，为了复习最近几天都很晚睡觉，然后还要去菲丽莎兼职，人都有些憔悴了，今天实在太累，本想着下课就趴在桌上小睡一觉的。

真岛懊恼的收拾书包，“这么晚了不知道学校会不会关闭了大门，不会要翻墙出去吧？”她急匆匆的跑出教室，也没有理会不能在走廊上跑步的这个说法。

外面天色已经很黑了，只有校内只有路灯还亮着，她随意的往窗外一撇，却顿时愣在了原地，“那…是什么？”

只见不远处的操场上，一个古怪的机器人模样停留在那里，它脸上插着几个管子，时不时对外喷着雾气，再仔细一看，穿着的是黑色风衣，身体险些和夜色融为一体。

这种情况下还能看见，并不是说真岛的视力非凡，而是那个机器人的手上，时不时喷出紫色的火焰。

“这…这是什么？！”真岛捂住自己的嘴，向后退一步，“机器人吗？我们学校怎么会有这种东西？”无论是那狰狞的管子，还是闪耀的火焰，无不彰显着它的危险，真岛可不觉得那只是玩具。

于是她有些烦躁的捋了捋头发，让自己冷静下来，再悄悄凑近窗边观察着，刚才心思完全被机器人吸引，现在再看才发现它旁边还有几个人，其中一个人还坐着价值不菲的椅子，然后不远又站着两个女人，再远一点又有几个人，定睛一看，这不是山本同学，新转来的狱寺同学，和了平大哥吗？

他们怎么会在这里？

因为和京子是好友，也在她家住过几次，自然和了平大哥熟识了。前几天倒是有听京子讲过，了平大哥最近在参加一个拳击比赛，但是比赛不是应该在更正规的赛场吗？而这里…他们又究竟隐瞒了什么？

抱着满满的疑问，真岛慢慢行动着走到了教学楼门口，那么现在是先溜走还是直接去找了平大哥？不行，虽然不了解情况，但是万一败露身份被当做人质拖了他们后腿怎么办？

一方是全然陌生，另一方是好友的大哥，真岛的心自然向那边偏去，这些疑问可以留到之后去找他质问，而现在没有丝毫战斗力的自己不去充当累赘就是最大的帮助了。

真岛理智的分析着，于是抱着书包想要偷偷躲开他们视线从一旁溜走，谁知当脚踏上教学楼外那片土地时，明显感觉踩到了什么东西，又伴随着嘀嘀嘀的响声。

真岛瞳孔瞬间缩小，全身汗毛竖立，身体比大脑更快一步的行动往旁边空地扑去，就在她脚离开地面的那一刹那，地雷炸了。

砰的一声巨响惊动了众人，“怎么回事？”正在听取规则的狱寺等人吃惊望去，飘散出大量的浓烟遮挡了那处的视线。

“喂！切尔贝罗！这是怎么回事？”狱寺首先发问，刚刚对方还在为他们展示机关枪，突然其中一枚地雷爆炸了？那是否说明这些都是不稳定的残障武器？

“我们并不知晓，但是准备好的赛场里武器都是最精良优质的，绝对不会出现无故引爆。”她们辩解着，黑色的面具遮住了脸完全看不出神色变化。

“等等，那是！”了平大哥惊呼出声，浓烟已经渐渐散开，露出了狼狈摔坐在一旁的真岛，“小叶？她怎么会在这里？”

“真岛同学？”山本也大吃一惊，作为交际众多全校皆好友的他，自然也是认识对方的。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，一个无知闯入的少女，”贝尔掏出飞刀把玩着，“切尔贝罗会怎么处理呢？明明应该是绝对隐藏的事。”

怎么办？怎么办？这个居然是真的地雷？真岛跌落在一旁，虽然躲过了直面攻击，但是不小的冲击波还是让她多了些伤痕，那个明显的痛感清楚的告诉她这不是幻觉，她也不是做梦。

这里是真正的战场！危险！危险！几个大字在脑中闪着红灯，于是冷汗不知不觉已经渗透了衣服，身体也在微微颤抖着，她强硬捋了捋自己脸边头发，力度大的仿佛要将它拽断，而且这还不是目前最危险的事，她抬头看向那群陌生人，他们仿佛狼豹般虎视眈眈，释放出的杀气更是让她头脑一片混沌，怎么办？暴露了怎么办？

“你…”切尔贝罗抬腿向真岛方向走去，想说些什么，真岛坐在原地却不敢动弹，并不是害怕了这些人的气场，而是担心，万一又碰触到埋在一旁的地雷呢，她可不觉得自己能好运到躲过所有成功脱逃。

“等等！切尔贝罗！”狱寺突然说话了，深刻了解黑手党究竟是怎样存在的他自然明白接下来会发生什么事，在见到了平态度，于是聪慧的他出声阻止，事先说好，这并不是因为他善良什么的，只是觉得如果是十代目在这的话，一定也会这样做的。他心里这样想着。

“那个女生，真岛叶，她也是我们阵营的人，”他这样说道，“只是一个误会而已，这个比赛本就没有禁止他人旁观不是吗？”他的手指向雾守库洛姆身边的两个人。

切尔贝罗们对视一眼，点头接受了这个借口，“那么，还是要让她离开这个赛场范围圈。”这个自然，不能干预比赛是所有人都遵守的规则。

于是她绕开场地，将真岛带到了平他们身边，这才重新回到之前位置，又要继续讲解起来。

完全不知道一场危机就这样被化解了，真岛回到熟识人身边，终于能安心一些，但仍是紧绷着身体。“了平大哥，这个，不是拳击赛吧。”她拽了拽了平衣角，这样轻声问着。

“这个？额…那个…极限的热血！”了平并不擅长说谎，于是他蹩脚的找着借口。“了平大哥！”真岛更是认真的直视对方，“前几天你受伤也是因为这种战斗吗？京子她一直都很担心你的！”虽然在大哥面前强装镇定，但是在朋友面前还是袒露了心声，那颗热爱关切自己兄长的妹妹的心，让真岛也为之动容。

“喂…女人！”狱寺倒没那么多顾虑，他望着真岛，“你真的想知道发生了什么事吗？”凶狠的眼神让真岛浑身一震，随即又镇定下来，“是的，请告诉我！”她好看的眼睛中充满觉悟，浑然不惧的直对上去。

…

“什么…这…”一顿解释后，真岛错愕的望着对方，“彭格列，沢田同学是十代目，意大利黑手党…这…太荒谬了…”她转头望向山本，却见山本挠挠头傻笑，也没出声反驳，又望向了平大哥，对方更是转头避开视线。

“让我缓缓吧…”真岛嘴唇微动，才吐出这几个字，她自己明白，即使口头再说着如何荒唐，她心里还是信了的，不然就无法解释刚刚那个地雷了，她挫败的捋了捋头发，无法想象自己身边竟然会有这种宛如热血少年漫的事情。

“喂，垃圾，”xanxus不耐烦的喊着，“还不开始吗？还要玩无聊的过家家到什么时候？”切尔贝罗看了看手表上的时间，马上要到正式比赛的时间了，但是沢田这方的云守还未出现。“如果你们这边的云守还没来就是弃权了。”

“谁说我要弃权了。”熟悉的声音响起，一人从校外缓缓走进，“原来如此，只要将那个东西咬杀就可以了吧。”他的视线看向哥拉莫斯卡，嘴角上扬，浮现出浓浓的战意。

“云雀学长…”真岛吃惊的望向来着，正是并盛风纪委员长云雀恭弥。

天色黑漆漆的，只剩路边灯照亮黑夜中的并盛，中学的赛场上，两个人对立站着，杀气在他们身边弥漫，战场一触即发。

“云雀学长…”真岛现在一旁观战着，与山本他们的轻松不同，见识过地雷威力的她内心充满了担忧，大脑也不停歇的分析着一切。

原来，云雀学长也是沢田同学的手下之一吗？感觉好不可置信，沢田同学废材纲的称号可是响彻了整个并盛的，可是听这些人的描述，他已经是正义与勇敢的化身，热血与聪慧于一体的代表，与他平时表现出来完全是两副面孔。

对沢田只有片面了解的真岛，头一次产生了这么强烈的好奇。

况且这群甘愿做沢田手下的人，全都不是什么无名小卒，其它人且不提，就连并盛一霸的云雀学长尚且如此，那可是如浮云一样自由无拘束的男人啊，沢田的人格魅力真是惊人。

真岛看着赛场中的两人，与魁梧高大的哥拉莫斯卡比，云雀的身形显得格外的娇小，虽然知道云雀学长的强大，可那也是针对普通混混，面对这种仿佛军用机器人般的存在，他真的能赢吗？

担忧之情还是战胜了理智，“云雀学长…加油！一定要赢啊！”她这样大喊了一声为对方加油助威，即使知道这根本没有什么作用，在热血的支配下吼出后，又羞愧的红了脸，闭上了嘴。

听到熟悉的声音云雀余光向一旁一暼，在看见那个身影后眼中闪过一丝震惊，随即又很快收敛，手中更是将浮萍拐握紧，眼中充满战意，“啊…这是自然，小动物。”这样轻声喃喃几句，谁也没有听见。

“比赛，开始！”随着切尔贝罗一声令下，哥拉莫斯卡主动出击，脱去的风衣下更是裸露出重机械的包装，它的脚底喷出火焰，竟是直直的向云雀飞去。

“居然还能飞的吗？这也太作弊了吧！”了平在一旁叫道，真岛也吃惊的捂住嘴巴。

云雀浑然不惧，也向莫斯卡跑去，在即将与莫斯卡相触片刻，微微侧头躲过对方攻击，然后手上武器撞向腹部，再闪身离开，那重大的冲击直接将对方击败，庞大的身体倒落在地。

又是，秒杀。

众人错愕云雀的强大，xanxus更是不爽的冷哼，随即又露出算计的笑容。

云雀从莫斯卡手上拿下戒指，与自己手中的合并在一起，再扔给切尔贝罗，“这样就可以了吧，真是无聊。”他的视线又转向xanxus，“倒是你，是个强者的样子，兴许能让我痛快战一场。”

xanxus从宝座上走下来，伪装着无良样子，“既然莫斯卡输了，那我就要把它回收了。”他不紧不慢的走向它，又被云雀追击上。

只见云雀挥舞着浮萍拐向xanxus击去，对方却毫无回手的意图，而是不断向后退着，“怎么，你只会像败犬一样狼狈逃跑吗？”明明是个强者却不回击，云雀有种被羞辱的恼怒感。

xanxus的脾气也不是好的，他听到这话勃然大怒，又因为这片刻迟钝险些被云雀击中，更是伸出手想要回击，在想到什么却强硬忍住了，继续闪避着。

“不对劲，”真岛一直在一旁默默围观着，她已经接受了这个奇幻的一切，甚至能投入身心去分析着，刚刚云雀的战斗已经结束了，以他的性格会去主动迎战也是常事，但是对方boss这个举动就很诡异了。

无论是听刚才狱寺他们谈话，还是看面相，这个男人都是那种易怒狂躁的类型，现在却能面对攻击不回应，而且刚刚那得逞的笑容，“不对劲，总觉得那里不对劲…”她这样轻声喃喃，却不能说出什么所以然来，总不能说是自己女性的直觉吧。

本以倒下的莫斯卡突然动了，释放出比刚才更强烈的火焰，从身上隐藏着的机关中发射出多枚导弹，无差别的向四周攻去。

“什么？”眼见导弹要向这边飞来，真岛缩紧瞳孔，感受到了死亡迎面的气息，这是比刚才更要严重的场面，随即她就被人按倒在地，险险擦过。

是了平大哥救了她，但是他们四人趴在地上也无法做出什么对抗，只能眼睁睁看着莫斯卡露出身上的激光炮积攒能力。

云雀也在一旁躲避着导弹追击，对于不远处的真岛他们有心无力。

然而就在这个瞬间，在青色激光发出瞬间，一个强大的火焰喷出，阻挡了它的前进袭击，橙色的火焰从真岛头上擦过，却并不觉得炽热，反而带着温暖的感觉，真岛愣愣的转头望向来着，赫然是沢田纲吉。

这就是，沢田同学的力量吗？

…

“我会与你为敌，在明天的大空之战将你击败。”伴随着这句话的宣布，一切都快结束了，沢田纲吉的眼神中满是觉悟，他将为了伙伴而战。

之前真岛的猜测没错，对方竟恶劣的利用云雀的好战心来达到为自己洗白名义的目的，这种行为简直令人作呕，众人却只能入套无可奈何，云雀更是脸色难看的站立一旁。

xanxus他们一行人嘲笑着离去了，切尔贝罗也离开了，在场只剩下他们几个人，气氛有些凝重，却被一个西装小婴儿打破了。

两个拥有强大能力的小婴儿，对于今晚开启新世界的真岛来说，都只是普通惊讶的事了，连她都意外于自己的接受力，只是一切都要结束了，之后的事情也与她没有什么瓜葛，她只是误入这个世界的过客，况且现在首要做的就是赶紧回家。

真岛抱着说不出的复杂心情，在答应帮了平大哥隐瞒后，准备离开校门回家，就见云雀走了过来。

一向高傲的云雀不喜和他们过多群聚接触，现在却会主动走过来，自然也不是为了他们，“走吧。”他这样说道，没有主语，真岛却觉得是对自己说的。

“嗯，好的。”虽然有些吃惊对方竟然会主动邀请，但真岛还是从容应答了，两人相伴向自己家的位置走去，可能是看时间太晚天色黑吧，一个女孩子这么晚在外面走动确实不安全。

真岛没有和云雀并肩走着，而且落在稍后一点的位置，两个人就这样默契的没有交谈，良久，真岛才缓缓开口：“云雀学长，很强啊…”之前见识过秒杀混混已经是极限了，没想到连这种军用机器都照咬杀不误。

在真正见识到对方的强大后，真岛却第一次生出了恐慌之心，这并不是担心对方会攻击自己，而是对两人的差距。

在自己还悠哉悠哉的读书工作时，对方已经接触到了那种层面，黑手党什么的，与正常生活格格不入，是真岛想都没有想过的存在，本来以为两人之间只是细微的差距，现在却发现对方是珠穆朗玛峰般的存在，自己真的配得上吗？

从最开始被救也好，虽然一直是打着报答的旗号，其实心中那点旖旎心思哪会不知晓呢，一直都充满勇气和自信的觉得只要主动出击，终能摘下高岭之花云雀学长的，可是，可是…

“这么强的云雀学长，已经和我们是两个世界了。”真岛停住了脚步，这样说着，眼中也逐渐闪烁着泪光，有什么是比主动放弃喜爱的人更令人难受的事呢？

我已经…失去配上云雀学长的机会了…

这句话没有说出口，却在心中回荡着，云雀学长那么追求强者，他所喜爱的自然也是能给他助力的女人，而毫无战斗能力的自己，只会成为对方前进路上的累赘，与其以后成为人质被用来威胁对方，还不如现在就断掉联系好。

理智是这样分析的，但感情上还是受不住，真岛无声的哭泣，眼泪静静的流淌着，却见云雀学长逐渐走进，将手放在她的头上，生疏的揉了两下。

“在并盛范围内违反风纪的，都会被咬杀，”他这般冷静，“没有违反的，自然会被庇护。”

“我很强，所以没人能违背我的规则。”他这样说道，真岛却愣住了，她听出了对方的言外之意，只要是并盛里的一份子，他都会保护，也就是说，他看出了自己的顾虑和犹豫了吗。

云雀平静的看着真岛仓促擦去眼泪，这才收回手，之前便一直觉得这团茂盛的头发手感极好，这次终于如愿以偿，果然和小动物的毛发一般柔软顺滑。云雀的嘴角轻轻勾起，露出了当初对待云豆才有的柔和微笑。

云雀一本正经，反倒是真岛被他的动作弄得有点羞涩，藏在头发下的耳朵通红着，对应着她那颗噗通跳动的心。

真岛觉得自己一定是着魔了，才会违背理智的决定而是遵从了情感的抉择。她不甘心就这样放弃，她果然还是想再争取一把。

之前她决定独自踏完这一百步，却在见识到两人距离后停住了脚步，而对方能及时回应也向她这边走开，那就这样放弃是不是太可惜了。

完全，不会甘心啊…

刚才所有的顾虑依旧存在却深埋心底，如果因为畏惧未来就不敢前进，那还是她真岛叶吗？况且未来本就是人自己创造的…

之后回到家里，果不其然被妈妈骂了一顿，仓促解释后跑回卧室准备睡觉，躺在床上却久久不能入眠，今晚的一切发生的太过荒谬，但是又神秘的令人目眩，尤其是云雀学长战斗的身影。

最后画面停住的是对方与自己交谈时的样子，被摸过的头顶感觉微微发热，仿佛还留有对方的触感，于是她不自觉的捂了上去，脸上也通红起来。

不知道是之前睡多了还是怎样，还是久久难以入梦，满脑都是那个身影，索性坐起来，找出针线为对方缝制一个护身符。

即使不能做出什么实质性的帮助，也想要尽一份力，于是所有的爱慕与眷恋，都装进那个小小的护身符中。

之后，少女虔诚的握着护身符，趴在桌上沉沉睡去。


	4. (4)约会

自那天后，日子一天天过去，并没有发生什么改变，真岛也有去偷偷观察平时的沢田同学，但是依旧是那个废材纲的样子，那一夜的冷静帅气仿佛只是错觉。

在最初的紧张忐忑后，真岛还是慢慢放平心态继续融入自己平淡无奇的生活，要说唯一的变化，大概就是她和云雀学长的关系吧。

自那次与云雀学长交谈过后，两个人的身份好像发生了转变，以往都是真岛主动出击寻找巧遇机会，现在却变成了云雀学长主动。

至少云雀学长打着巡查校园旗号在真岛班前来回溜达并吓得同学半死的行为，已经让她发现端倪了。

同时放学后出现在菲丽莎的频率也高了很多，这种神奇的变化倒是让真岛惊讶的有些不知所措，只是对方还是碍于面子很少主动搭话，于是她也默不作声，权当一个过路人，可能是有些恶趣味的想法，想看对方会主动做到什么程度。

今天依旧是这种状况，云雀学长又在班级附近游荡，同学们都从最开始的害怕逐步趋于平静。

真岛撑着脸侧头看向云雀学长，对方正坦然的经过窗边，那双漂亮的丹凤眼直视前方，脸上不露声色，于是更突显那精致的面孔，真岛盯的有些入神，那炽热的目光让云雀有些无法回避，于是微微侧头暼去，四目相对，视线交汇。

真岛浑然不惧，倒是云雀故作淡定的回过头，但是微露的耳朵有些泛红，他的脚步不停，便离开了窗边，不久又从刚才消失的地方转返回来，这个举动像极了幼稚的小鬼会做的事，倒是与他平日沉稳冷酷模样不符。

其他人只觉云雀学长行动诡异让人摸不着头脑，这种只有自己清楚原因的感觉倒十分有趣。

当云雀第三次出现在窗边时，真岛已经侧头趴在桌上，别人只看得见后脑勺便以为她在午睡，于是她轻轻呼唤：“云雀学长。”声音小的仿佛是自我喃喃，但是成功的让云雀停住了脚步。

“云雀学长，好幼稚哦。”她这样说着，随即偷笑起来，肩膀微微抖动着，眼睛也笑出泪水显得水光莹莹。

云雀有些恼羞成怒，想要摆出平时威严样子，眉头紧皱，眼睛微眯，冷声哼道：“哇哦，草食动物很大胆嘛。”

但是真岛只是笑着：“我可没有违反风纪，云雀学长不会要咬杀我吧。”她确实大胆起来，不知道这算不算恃宠而骄了。

云雀冷哼一声又没说什么，转身离开便不再在窗边来回转悠了，两人是极微小的互动，没引起班级注意，他们只庆幸着云雀学长终于离开，这样看来仿佛是地下恋情，真岛胡乱的想着，倒是被自己给羞红了脸。

转眼便是放学后，打开鞋柜，真岛发现了摆放在里面的一封信，有些奇怪的打开，才知道这是一封情书，而对方正约着自己去后院见面。

情书对于真岛而言已经是常态，不输于京子的可爱外表，再加沉稳温柔的性格，让她在这个学校也是颇受欢迎，只是她对那些男生都不来电，更何况目前还倾心于云雀学长，不过去还是要去的，能当面说清解决总好过拖延，于是她又穿回室内鞋向校内走去。

只是她没注意到云雀学长正在门口，云雀这段时间异常的行为自然瞒不过草壁学长的眼睛，作为跟在他身边那么多年的小弟，自认有必要为情窦初开的云雀做一回助攻，于是潜移默化在身边提醒可以送人回家等行为，而今天也只是云雀一时兴起。

他看着真岛没有出来而是折返校内，有些疑惑的皱眉，随即也远远的跟了上去。

真岛来到信上说好的地方，果然有个男生在那里等着，是个陌生的脸庞，于是她抱着礼貌而又生疏的笑容看着对方。

男生因为真岛到来而激动的脸色潮红，然后是那些已经听腻了的情话，无非是什么会给你幸福，和以往的其他人一样没有点新意，于是她又想到了之前云雀说过的话，脸上不由露出真诚的幸福的笑容。

男孩还以为真岛是被自己的话所发动，更是一个激动大声吼道：“请和我交往吧！”这倒是让真岛回神，于是又准备搬出以往用词婉拒对方，只是还没张口说话，就看见男孩已经吓到面无血色，紧张的身体颤抖。

”怎么回事，我已经这么吓人了吗？”脑中还在这样胡思乱想着，真岛便听见了熟悉的声音，“违反风纪，咬杀。”云雀学长冷测测的声音在身后响起，便是借口都不想找了。

哦豁，完蛋。

男生吓得连忙道歉然后逃离现场，倒是将真岛一个人留在原地，真岛愣了愣，不自然的捋了捋头发，然后转过身去，尽量用出最灿烂的微笑望着云雀：“云雀学长，已经放学了，还没有回家吗？”

云雀依旧冷着脸望着真岛，没有说话，真岛心中惴惴不安，表现出来仍是沉稳冷静模样：“我正准备拒绝他呢，”她笑着直视对方，“毕竟我已经有喜欢的人了。”她的眼睛毫不遮掩的展露爱意。

“…以后不许和他有往来，”云雀不自然的说着，他有点摸不清自己感情，现在内心这种奇怪的感觉是什么？“放学早点回家。”他又这样补充一句，以掩饰自己的目的，听起来只像是一个风纪委员关心普通学生那般自然。

但是他怎么会是普通的风纪委员，这种装作关心的话从他嘴里说出本就显得奇怪。

“这是吃醋了？”真岛心里这样嘀咕着，脸上不做声色，“我现在就要回家了，那么尊敬的风纪委员能不能送我一下呢？”她得寸进尺的提出要求，同时向云雀走进一步，缩短了彼此之间的距离。

云雀没有回答，只是转身向校外走去，真岛便当对方默认，顺从的跟在身后。

云雀特意放缓了步伐行走，两人的距离保持着不远不近，真岛却不太满意，于是她加快了脚步向前几步，直到与他并肩才改回之前的频率。

行走间，两人的衣袖便这样来回擦过，真岛试探的弯了弯手指，感受到滑过对方的手背皮肤，于是心里猛地紧张起来，甚至僵硬了身体，缓了一会见对方没有什么反应，便又继续变本加厉试探起来。

真岛的小动作不断，一向最嫌与他人亲密接触的云雀却没有反抗，在她的手背又一次蹭上云雀手背后，他突然行动反抓住真岛的手，警告般的捏了捏，便没有松开。

于是两人的手就这样牵着，真岛的脸瞬间通红，低着头默默跟随不敢再做什么行动，她没有抬头看到云雀的耳朵也出卖了他，泛红微热透露着主人内心的不平静。

到达真岛家中的路显得那么近，时间又觉得是那么快，在不知不觉中就要看到自己的房子，于是真岛有些紧张又带着不舍的抽离了手，捋了捋头发然后装出无事发生的平静样子，微笑看向云雀：“谢谢云雀学长，我要到家了，那么明天见。”

她向云雀点点头，转身便要离开，又听见云雀说着：“周六早上五点，在这里等我。”她有些惊讶的抬头望去，便看见云雀那张惯来平静的脸首次露出这种带着局促羞涩的表情，这样的冲击不亚于第一次见他柔情微笑，真岛收缩了瞳孔，震惊于对方的模样，又很快收敛起来，“好的。”

平时从未觉得时间这么难熬，带着紧张又期待的心情，时间终于来到了周六，早早起来的真岛特意打扮了一番，穿了一身漂亮的连衣裙，也用发夹理了理自己引以为傲的长发，等到出门，委员长已经在那里等候了。

真岛有些羞涩的期待着对方的夸奖，却见对方微微皱眉，“裙子可能不太方便行动，”只是这样说了一句，便没有下文。

真岛的脸又泛红，却不是因为害羞，她有些怨念的偷偷盯着云雀的背影，同时又好奇着对方到底要带自己去干什么。

云雀没有说过今天安排，如果是逛街现在时间也太早了，天都没有亮，整个并盛仍笼罩在黑夜，只有路灯在一旁发出光芒。

真岛倒没直接提出疑问，只是跟在对方身后走着，随后又不满于只是看着背影，便上前一步直接伸出手。

如同舞会前公主交给王子那般，云雀自然的接了过来，如果让阿纲等人瞧见一定会大吃一惊，最讨厌和他人密切接触的云雀学长竟然会做出这种行为。

走了没几步，便来到一个机车旁边，云雀自然的坐了上去，真岛吃惊的望着对方，大概是没想到对方还会骑机车吧，随机又回过神来，强悍如云雀学长哪有什么不会的东西。云雀吹第一人真岛同学如是说道，于是她侧坐上去，犹豫了下，伸手环住对方的腰身。

与展现出来的外表不同，云雀的身躯竟然非常精悍，手掌处感受到的腹部肌肉硬邦邦的，给人满满的安全感，“坐好了。”对方这样说道，便发动了车子冲了出去。

极速从身边滑过的风将长发吹起，还未天亮的清晨有些寒气，于是真岛轻轻的将身体靠了上去，发现对方突然僵住了身体，之后才缓缓放松下来，脸与背部接触，感受从中传来的暖意，惬意的闭上了眼睛。

不知道过了多久，终于到达了目的地，“居然是…爬山…”真岛愣愣的看着眼前这条漫长的山路，哪有人第一次约会去爬山的，难怪说穿裙子不方便了。

云雀将车停好，发现真岛在悄悄哈气暖手，这才反应过来对方穿的裙子有些过于单薄，于是将身上那件永不脱下的外套扔了过去，“走吧。”

接过长衣的真岛一愣，才明白对方是在照顾自己，只是这个粗暴的动作完全看不出心意，无奈的笑着穿上，顿时感觉舒服不少，“云雀学长，等等我。”这样喊着向云雀追去。

穿着裙子和小高跟果然不适合爬山，好在平时身体素质良好，虽然有云雀的帮助，仍是用了比以往更多的体力才登上山顶，又觉得脚上隐隐作痛，不知道有没有破皮了。

登上山顶时，便发现这个位置的视角极好，能够将整个并盛纳入眼中，远处天空逐渐泛红，太阳要升起了。

“云雀学长，是特意带我来看日出的吗？”真岛找了个位置坐好，有些感慨的说道，以往在书中看的再多对日出景象的描写，都不如现场直观的感受，从地平线上缓缓升起，将整个天际照亮，划破了漆黑的夜色。

“这里风景很好，”云雀这样说道，“没事的时候我便会来这样坐着。”他的视线也望着缓缓行动的太阳，“你今天很好看。”

终于听到想要得到的称赞，真岛感觉脸上有些发烫，不知道是不是太阳带来的热量，她余光瞥着一旁的云雀，心中蠢蠢欲动，也轻声回复，“谢谢，恭弥。”她这样喊着，对方没有拒绝，嗯了一声充当回应。

“云雀，云雀！”突然云豆不知道从哪个角落里窜了出来，在一旁叫着，自从云雀限制了它的饮食后，好像瘦了一些，没有之前那样圆滚滚了，却也可爱依旧。

“哎呀，云豆。”真岛惊喜的望着云豆，看着它落到自己手上，用手指轻轻抚摸着，“可惜没有带面包出来，不能投喂了。”

说完她抬头看了一眼云雀，又故意逗弄着，“而且你爸爸不允许我喂你，说你再胖会飞不起来了。”“不胖不胖！”云豆这样叫着，聪明的样子仿佛开通了灵智，倒是让真岛开心的笑了起来。

云雀看着一人一鸟这样拿他逗趣，倒没有说什么，只是又露出了那般温柔的笑容。

真岛看着对方的笑容，只觉得这一切都不可思议一般，幸福的有些头晕目眩。

于是她下了决心般，悄悄的缓慢的凑近，歪头靠在他的肩上，便不再言语，只享受着这一刻。

如果，如果时间能再慢一些，让这一刻变得更长一些就好了。


	5. （5）未来

自上次约会后，真岛和云雀两人算是正式坦诚相待了，虽然双方都没有明确说出那几个字，但是这种水到渠成的自然并不需要多此一举。

在校内的活动也不再遮遮掩掩，倒是没有什么亲密举动，只是能熟络的打招呼，偶尔用恭弥称呼对方，以及那眼中不曾掩饰的爱意还能被温柔回馈而不是咬杀，已经说明一切。

基本大家都知道了他们在一起了，虽然这个消息一出让所有人大吃一惊，或者嫉妒真岛能得到委员长青睐，或者吃味云雀能摘下并盛其一校花，或担忧，或祝福，日子总是这样慢慢过着。

真岛也想过关于彭格列那个家族的事，会不会又惹起纷争之类，虽然已经决定要信赖云雀的能力，只是总会有些担忧，然后，那一天就这样轻易的到来了。

那天本来一切和平，突然京子跑来找她说阿纲和哥哥他们都不见了，尤其是了平大哥是在她面前直接消失，具体过程只说是突然有烟阻挡了视线，等烟雾散去对方已经消失，之后她又先去找阿纲，结果发现他们也失踪了。

真岛对这种一个大活人平白失踪的事抱有疑惑，突然又想到他们都所属彭格列，心里一紧，便跑向云雀家中，在看到熟悉的身影后才小小松了一口气，同时又担忧起那些人来。

云雀疑惑真岛为什么会急急忙忙到来，以往都会先发消息告知之类，这次神态紧张倒像遇见了急事，于是真岛老实的告诉他自己的担忧，又被安抚：“不用担心，那个草食动物…沢田纲吉，很强。”

这是第一次从云雀口中听到对他人的称赞，虽然眼中充斥着浓浓的战意，真岛却莫名其妙的平静下来，于是也想找到京子让她安心，结果来到京子家才发现，她也失踪了…

——

京子本来正在家中等待着真岛的消息，结果突然也有一阵烟起，于是莫名其妙的来到了一个奇怪的地方，周围都是废墟，不远是阿纲在与人战斗，二人你来我往一会，最终以阿纲冰的能力结束一切。

之后阿纲给自己解释，才知道自己来到了十年后，又在对方带领下回了一个基地，找到了哥哥，只是虽然有熟悉的朋友，但是没有一个女孩子果然还是会让人觉得孤单，这时便见到了她——十年后的真岛叶。

身为彭格列守护者亲属的真岛，在避难时也被包容了进来，况且她这些年从事的工作本就和彭格列脱不开关系，不过大部分时间还是住在云雀的基地里。

作为云雀财阀的二把手，对外界媒体的主要负责人，她在商场上发挥了自己冷静敏锐的特点，如鱼得水般短短几年便让其更上一层楼，又因此与彭格列也有更多的经济往来。

兴许是在商场上雷厉风行，真岛自己的外型也偏向于干练白领的形象，脱去了并盛校服后是西装制服，仍保留了那漂亮的海藻般长发，只是将它随意半束起来。

“京子，”真岛有些玩味的看着这个好友昔日样子，“好久没有看到你这个样子了，好可爱啊。”她明白对方徒然来到陌生地方一定会紧张，于是便想用这样的方式让她放松，她伸手紧紧的抱住了京子，这一举动果然让京子放松不少。

之后才发现小春也来了，于是两个同龄女孩子间有了伴，真岛也适时的离开，本就有些年龄代沟，她身上还有些工作需要收尾呢。

熟门熟路的来到云雀办公室，看到熟悉的脸，真岛走近自然的轻吻，“一切准备就绪了，角色们都登场了。”她这样说着，眼中是从未消退过的爱意，“恭弥。”

云雀与沢田私下那些谋划，从来没有瞒到真岛，作为同床人，她比谁都清楚恭弥的一些小习惯，自然就明白了他有事相瞒，在与十代目沢田深谈后，她也参与进这个大胆的计划。

该说不愧是沢田吗？能制定这样疯狂又大胆的计划，但是这是唯一的办法了。

——

因为同伴和好友都莫名其妙失踪，真岛连打工都请了长假，利用闲余时间到处找寻线索，甚至利用云雀的关系网认识了迪诺前辈等人，只是无一意外没有消息。

而就在这种状况下，更严重的事情发生了，云雀也不见了，如同京子所说一样，突然一阵烟雾出现，即使及时反应过来的真岛眯着眼冲过去想抓住对方，也扑了空，偌大的人，便这样消失在眼前。

“不…不…”真岛愣愣的看着烟雾散去留下的空地，失魂落魄的跌坐在地，随即更是痛苦的用力捶地，再慢慢弓起身体蜷缩起来。

莫名其妙切换到十年后的云雀，正处于战斗中，刚刚看见真岛震惊到绝望的眼神与伸出来的手，让他心里一愣，下一刻便出现在陌生地方，眼前人还喋喋不休说些什么，旁边地上躺着已经昏迷的山本，于是多重原因下怒气暴涨的他，掏出了武器，“咬杀！”…

战斗结束后回到基地的他们，自然有新的任务等着，而对于云雀，又有人在等着他。

“恭弥，”来者这样柔情说着，她深情的望着云雀，“好多年没有见到这个样子的你了。”真岛抱住云雀，将脸靠在对方肩上，十分不习惯他人接触的云雀僵住了身体，却也没反抗，在之前的世界，他还没有和真岛这样亲密接触过呢。

“欢迎回来，以及辛苦了。”松开手后又习惯性的吻了上去，不在意旁边其他人震惊的模样，真岛笑着，看着心爱人别扭且害羞的样子可是格外有趣，她已经注意到对方那微红的耳朵了。

之后几天几人在基地里更加强力的训练，真岛虽然爱云雀却也没想让他知情，倒不是觉得对方会泄露，只是最高级的演技便是连自己人都瞒过，况且，在对方得知真相后会有怎样震惊或恼怒的样子，也颇为有趣呢，成长后的云雀已经十分沉稳冷静，想再看到他变脸可难了。

大概是和reborn长期打交道的缘故，真岛有点恶趣味的笑着。

虽然和十年后的云雀已经同居了，但是觉得还是不要吓着这个尚且稚嫩的云雀，真岛另外住了一个房间，她依稀想想，当时好像和云雀确定关系没多久，连进度都只保持在牵手呢。

不过当时自己可是真的很伤心呢，真岛这样想着，手不自觉扶上自己胸口，回忆起来仿佛还能感觉那种痛苦到窒息的状态，自己真是陷的太深了。

云雀恭弥，这个男人真是有着可怕的魅力。

——

在失去云雀学长后，真岛更是焦虑的四处找寻他们线索，联合草壁学长，甚至不惜翻起了并盛中学过去的档案，倒是因此了解了很多秘闻，在再一次无功而返后，她又陷入了绝望，浑浑噩噩的上学，晚上的默默落泪难以入眠，连那好看的眼睛下也有了一层青紫。

就在这种迷茫的日子中，云雀他们突然又出现了，当听到草壁学长的消息，真岛甚至旷了接下来的课程，而是奔向云雀的家，在真的见到那个身影后，又情不自禁的落泪，甚至放松过渡直接昏睡过去。

当再次醒来后，正躺在云雀家中的客床上，真岛害羞的挣扎起床，便见到云雀推门而入，“恭弥…”真岛感觉这段时间以来所有的委屈都涌上心头，于是抛弃理智直接拥抱上去，已经习惯十年后真岛亲密动作的云雀倒是没有一开始那么反抗，还伸出手抚摸着她的头，“没事的。”

之后真岛冷静下来，便和云雀详谈，这才知道他们都发生了什么，“原来是去了十年后啊…”云雀没有直接告诉她未来的危机，只说有事要处理，真岛也不清楚他们黑手党这种事是不是常态，心有余悸却还是信了。

“所以，恭弥见到了十年后的我吗？”既然明白了原因，真岛放下心来问起了其他事，一开始她还以为是什么灵异事件将人变消失呢，现在却没有这种顾虑了，“十年后的我，有帮助到你吗？”她有点紧张的问道，不知道未来的自己成长的怎样，会不会成为累赘…

“未来的你，”云雀看着真岛，脑中浮现出那张更成熟的脸，“很能干。”他这样罕见的夸赞，在基地中虽然一心是投入于训练，但在一些事情的布局安排上也能见到她的强悍。

“是吗？那就好…”真岛安心的拍了拍胸口，未来的自己能帮到对方真是太好了，那么看来自己也没有和对方分开咯。

之后又听云雀说还要回未来一段时间，真岛却没那么担忧了，权当对方出去旅游一段时间吧，毕竟她十分相信云雀学长的能力呢。

一个星期后，云雀他们果然又不见了，但是已经清楚原因的真岛恢复了以往的沉稳柔和模样，这样想来，自己那段时间真是太失态了，甚至还旷课，这要是被云雀学长知道了就是违反风纪要咬杀的。

真是陷得太深了，但是，即便如此也不打算悔改，看来自己是注定要栽在他身上了，真岛叹了口气，心底却没有丝毫烦恼。

现在就耐心等待他们回来吧，之后一切都会结束的不是吗。

又是一段时间，大家都回来了，不知道经历了什么的他们仿佛都成长了，但是这种变化并没有影响日常，陪云雀坐在天台顶上的真岛看着下方吃着午饭边打闹的沢田同学们，露出了真诚的开心的笑容。

生活总是走向好的，未来也不是那么令人担忧了，对吧。


	6. （6）番外——委员长与未来的夫人相处日常

1.

“恭弥，”真岛这样叫道，看着在训练场上坐着休息的云雀，“喝点盐水补充体力吧。”她将手中的水杯递过去，顺便用毛巾为对方擦拭脸上擦伤。

真岛的动作非常轻柔，却仍不可避免的会有疼痛感，但是云雀眉都没皱，显然是习惯这种感觉，于是她不免流露出心疼的神色。

“不疼的，已经习惯了。”云雀被这个眼神盯得不自然，随口解释道，却被真岛更严厉的责备过来，“这种不是什么好习惯，即使你不疼，但是我的心里会疼的。”她这样说完，用手抚上云雀的脸，“因为我爱你，所以会担心你，你也要为了我好好照顾自己，好嘛？”这样肉麻的话被真岛随口说出，但是她的神情又是认真的。

云雀从未受过这种直接的表态，即使是之前的真岛也很少直说，这反而让他浑身变扭，沉默良久才回答了一声嗯，耳朵更是泛红。

这样真岛才放过他，在脸上轻轻一吻后，收起毛巾和杯子，笑容满面：“那云雀你好好休息吧。”于是转身离开，故意忽略那个男孩害羞的神态。

无意旁观到的阿纲目瞪口呆。

2.

这是云雀刚来到十年后的第一天，基地里要为他们分配房间，不知是故意还是怎样，将云雀分配在真岛的房内，云雀皱着眉头准备去找负责人更换，却被真岛拉住。

“恭弥你，这么讨厌我吗？”真岛拽着云雀衣角，悲伤的问道，“明明已经同居那么多年，明明已经坦诚相待过…”话还没有说完，被恼羞成怒的云雀转身瞪着，“那是未来的事，与现在没有关系。”

“女人，你…”想要说些狠话却始终没脱口，最后只能狼狈的丢句“咬杀。”云雀用手撑在墙壁，用身高差俯视着真岛，试图让这个胆大的女人感受到害怕。

真岛却浑然不惧，她娇笑着踮脚吻上云雀的唇，然后趁对方愣住一弯腰从臂下溜出，“当然是逗你玩的啦，那个本来就是你的房间，我的房间在另个方向。”说完赶紧溜走。

云雀愣愣的抚摸上自己唇瓣，回忆起刚刚柔软的触感，随即又皱紧眉头，“女人…”脸上是说不出的复杂表情。

在一旁又无意偷看到的阿纲再次震惊。

3.

这是要离开的时候了，真岛有些不舍的望着云雀，尚且稚嫩的他确实十分有趣，无论武力多么高强，在情方面还是个小毛孩呢。

这样想着的她又笑了起来，如果这个被他知道怕不是会恼羞成怒的咬杀了。

事实也差不多，这段时间云雀受真岛骚扰，却离奇的没有发怒咬杀，反而还默默允许这个女人得寸进尺起来，比如昨天躺在他腿上午休…这样想来，明明一直很纯良含蓄的真岛怎么会变得这么恶趣味？

真岛有些不舍的与云雀告别，在唠叨完一些事后又握住他的手神情告白着，眼神中满是诚恳，又看的云雀害臊的偏过头去。

真岛见状也不管旁边众人在场，直接虔诚的附吻上去，更是惊得众人目瞪口呆，阿纲在吃惊同时心里默默流泪，终于不是自己一个人吃惊了。

时间到了，随着入江这样说着，于是众人一个个消失，十年后的他们又从机械里一个一个的苏醒走了出来。

“真岛叶。”完美继承记忆的云雀回忆起这段时间真岛做过的事情，黑了脸一字一句的叫着她的名字，真岛讪笑着想要跑离，却被他一个快步抓住，拦腰抗在肩上，“看来是太纵容你了。”

于是他们就这样离去，在一旁默默吃了一堆狗粮入江沉默着，突然笑起来，“也不知道是说真岛太作死还是怎样。”终于摆脱危机的他也放松下来，笑着迎接苏醒的众人。

——完


End file.
